lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Rabbits
Killers Rabbits are creatures from Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator. History Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator Battles Date: Saturday the 10th of November 2012 Place: Elimination Paintball Games, Shingleton, Washington As Joshua and Waldo walked through the woods. the silence was suddenly broken by the sound of screaming followed by gunfire and raised voices. It sounded like it was coming from the east. Joshua started heading eastwards with Waldo. From here he could see the edge of a bridge. They walked towards the bridge. The bridge creaked slightly as they both crossed it. It was so peaceful listening to the river flowing under the bridge. They crossed the bridge and continue heading east. Kim Leal (Team A) came running out of the trees towards them brandishing her gun! Kim Leal let out a scream "HEEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!". Joshua went over to see if Kim was okay. Kim told Joshua that they'd been attacked by a white rabbit which had killed Eric. Kyle suddenly came running into the clearing followed by Becky Lindel, weapons raised and pointed at Kim. Joshua explained to Kyle what had happened. Joshua: Kim, can you take us to where you saw this white rabbit and to where Eric's body is? If we all go, if it tries to attack, we should be able to fight against one white rabbit. Kim couldn't remember where she'd ran from though, but thought it might be to the south east. They decided to split up into groups. Joshua and Kim headed south east. Soon they found Eric's body, torn to pieces. There was blood everywhere but no rabbit to be seen. Kim covered her mouth and looked away. There was no rabbit to be seen. They couldn't find any trail. They decided to head back the way they came. Joshua heard a tearing sound...Kim hit the dirt face first, struggling as the rabid white rabbit tore at the flesh on her back. Joshua raised the paintball gun over his head and brought it crashing down onto the rabbit. The rabbit turned its attention on Joshua! Kyle, Waldo and Becky came crashing through the trees towards Joshua. Becky ran away. The rabbit launched itself off Kim and ripped straight into Joshua's torso. The rabbit continued to bite into Joshua's side as Waldo and Kyle raised their guns to try to aim for the fiend. Joshua grabbed hold of the rabbit by the neck. Kim raised her gun to point at the rabbit. Three shots rang out but only two connected with the rabbit, plastering it's fur with yellow paint. Joshua gripped the rabbit's neck tighter. Kyle watched intently through the sight of his gun, looking for the right moment. The next moment, the butt of Waldo's gun came crashing down onto the rabbit. The rabbit laid still in Joshua's arms. Kim slowly picked herself up off the ground as Kyle frowned through the gun sight and pulled the trigger. Everyone looked at each other. Joshua checked the rabbit's ear for a pulse. It was still alive so Waldo smashed his rifle butt into the rabbits skull. They all decided to head back to HQ. Appearances Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator Season 1 - Episode 4 - Battles Season 1 - Episode 5 - The Green Death Category:Creatures Category:Monty Python's Flying Circus